


and if your life was gold? how long do you think you'd stay living?

by Bit_Not_Good



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good





	and if your life was gold? how long do you think you'd stay living?

Juno wouldn't admit he wants this to anyone else. Admit that he loves the way Nureyev unties his tie slowly, the way he twists it around Juno's wrists and through the bars of his bed, or how much he loves the way Nureyev’s next move is to unbutton Juno's shirt.

And if he wasn't going to admit all that, he's not going to admit that lying there, with his shirt open as Nureyev undresses him, he can barely breathe for the desire surging through his bones.

With both hands, now, Nureyev traces Juno's ribs, tickles his belly before unbuttoning his pants, tugging them down his hips and laughing so low Juno could almost believe his missed it altogether. Almost, but for the way their eyes meet as Nureyev reaches one hand up to stroke over the bulge in Juno's underwear.

And now Juno is whining, high in his throat and trying his best to stifle the noise, but Nureyev lets go when Juno bucks his hips and he shouts in frustration.

And god, the man is still wearing his clothes, his pants and shirt, even his suit jacket unmussed. Juno feels very messy indeed, looking up at this man leaning over him, and were it not for the wide darkness in his eyes he could almost believe that he is the only one affected.

Nureyev's demeanor shifts, and suddenly it is Rex Glass leaning over him, chuckling as he slides his hands into Juno's hair for a kiss, long and slow. His teeth nip at Juno's lips and Juno bucks up, chasing sensation, mind a jumble of thoughts that all come to one conclusion: he needs this man to touch him again.

"Good girl," Glass whispers, abandoning Juno's mouth to press a kiss to the hollow of his throat, and god- Juno swallows, panting shallowly, trying to stay silent. "What a pretty girl," he continues, and now he stands, hands going to the buttons of his pants as he begins to undo the fastenings. "So good, taking what I give you," he whispers, and Rex abandons his pants and climbs back onto the bed, stroking Juno through his underwear once before slinging a leg across his chest and straddling him.

"Suck me."

Juno can't get his lips around him fast enough, and that modest prick is already soaking wet, almost dripping with Rex's moisture, and Juno pants and strains forward and works his tongue into the man above him, pressing into that welcoming wetness until his whole face is damp. Rex grinds down against him, reaches one hand down to pet his hair and Juno gives a long suck and Rex lets out a high, tight cry as his release soaks Juno's face, but Juno isn't done yet, and Rex allows a second, and a third orgasm to sweep over him, before he pulls back.

"Please, god, Rex please-" Juno is babbling, he knows he's babbling, but he can't help it, his whole body is tight with need, his skin prickles and the lump in his underwear throbs and he can't get close enough, but now Rex moves back, kissing him again, tasting himself on Juno's lips and Juno presses his face as close as he can get, trying to keep Rex there with just his lips and tongue but he can't, and then Rex's hands are on him again, smoothing fingers across Juno's tight nipples, tweaking them, trickling down his ribs and Juno doesn't realize what Rex is doing until he feels the man tug his underwear back, tight behind his balls, and sink down onto him.

Juno isn't sure who is shouting, and then he realizes it is him, and then he realizes he doesn't care because Rex is fucking him, hard and fast, rising and sinking and panting above him, his suit jacket still perfectly pressed, damn him, and Juno's hips are bucking up and up and up and then Nureyev's hands- _Peter's_ hands- are on him again, practicing the curve of his spine as he presses himself down against Juno's chest and kisses him desperately, and then Juno feels himself breaking apart. He bites down on Peter's lip, surprising him, because Peter jerks and grunts and comes again, and Juno doesn't remember the last time he'd come with such abandon

***

It takes some minutes for return to his body. Peter is still there, on him, around him, slumped against his chest and panting against his neck, his body shivering with aftershocks. When finally he shifts off of Juno, they both whimper, over-sensitive to sensation, and then Peter slumps down next to him on the mattress, reaches up and undoes the slipknot that has held Juno's hands.

They settle against each other, lying there, Peter's arm slung across Juno's chest. Juno's heart feels like it's going to burst, and he's about to get up when Peter speaks.

"Stay with me tonight." He yawns, interrupting himself, and tucks his head against Juno's chest. Juno wonders if Peter can feel his heart beating.

It takes him another beat to find the words.

"Tonight, then," Juno murmurs, and the bursting feeling turns fragile and cold beneath Peter's head. Maybe tonight will last forever.


End file.
